Twelve Days
by Jantallian
Summary: Variations on a seasonal tale which predates 'Laramie' by a couple of centuries, involving almost everybody, a host of supporting characters and any number of curious situations.


.

.

.

 **Twelve Days**

Jantallian

.

 **12 Days – Culinary Version**

 **.**

 **DAY 1** \- _The kitchen of the Sherman Relay Station_

 _._

"Where's the partridge, Slim?"

"What partridge, Jonesy?"

"The partridge I cooked with Widow Benson's recipe."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Y' only brought one back on that last huntin' trip. Figured to make something special out of it, add some extra ingredients, so's it'd go round the five of us."

"You figured to make it bigger?"

"Well I ain't made it smaller! So small it vanished completely."

"Jonesy, if food vanishes in this house, there's only one reason …"

"Jess! You sneakin' Texan …!"

.

 **DAY 2** – _The living room of the Sherman Relay station_

 _._

"Slim, why're doves called birds of peace?"

"That goes right back to Noah, Mike."

"In the bible?"

"Yeah. It was a dove which brought back the sign that there was land after the Great Flood."

"Does that make them special, Slim? I mean different from other birds."

"They're certainly special in the story, Mike. And you know the story anyway. Why're you asking about them?"

"Just wonderin' if they're the same thing as pigeons."

"Strictly speaking, Mike, they belong to the same family of birds, even if they look different."

"So two pigeons would be the same as two doves of peace?"

"More or less. Why are you asking?"

"Just that two less pigeon pies seems to be makin' Jonesy awful un-peaceful!"

"Don't tell me!"

"I think Jess ate 'em."

 _Pause filled with infuriated yelling from the cook_

"Jess! You rapacious, sneakin' Texan …!"

.

 **DAY 3** – _From the yard of the Sherman Relay Station, the sound of much squawking_

 _._

"Jonesy! Something's after those hens!"

"Well my back ain't up to chasin' off whatever it is."

"If it's that eagle again, we'll have no poultry left."

"I thought Jess was feedin' the hens this morning?"

"If Jess is out there, the eagle doesn't stand a chance."

"So why's there all that tarnation uproar goin' on?"

"If there's an uproar, Jonesy, you know who's usually at the bottom of it!"

"Jess! You hen-hatin', rapacious, sneakin' …!"

 _Pause_

"Were you yellin' for me, Jonesy? Just culled y' three fine hens. There's a real good recipe for French casseroled hen."

"That young woman of yourn's a bad influence!"

.

 **DAY 4** \- _Bedtime_

 _._

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Y'know that nursery rhyme –"

"I've been outta the nursery a long time, Mike."

"You know! The one about the blackbirds in the pie!"

"What about it?"

"Jess, could you really eat blackbirds?"

"Mike, there's been times when I'd eaten about almost anything that didn't try to eat me first!"'

"Yeah, I know that. But could y' eat 'em in a pie?"

"I'll eat anything in a pie!"

"I know that! I mean, how would y' gettem into the pie?"

"I guess if you're hungry enough, Mike, you'll kill most anything to eat."

"But the rhyme says they were alive?"

"Yeah? Well, tryin' to eat things which're still alive ain't usually all that successful."

"Guess so."

"And if y' were desperate enough to eat blackbirds, I doubt you'd have any pastry to hand for the pie."

 _Pause_

"D'you think Jonesy could make a blackbird pie, Jess?"

"Jonesy can cook anything, Mike, but I ain't gonna ask him."

"Why not?"

" 'Cause, he'll call me a schemin', hen-hatin', rapacious, sneakin' Texan – that's why!"

.

 **DAY 5** – _Somewhere in the woods, the sound of rifle fire and alarmed pheasant call_

 _._

"Good shooting, pard! Five gold-ring pheasants."

"Beautiful birds."

"Yeah, always seems a shame to kill them."

"I was thinkin' of the meal they'll make."

"Jess, I can't believe you're so callous as just to think with your stomach!"

"Slim, critters have to die so other critters can live. I ain't takin' it for granted."

"You mean that thing you say over whatever we've hunted?"

"Yeah. That thanks thing."

"Go on then."

"You mean we ain't shootin' more?"

"Five. That's enough."

"Enough for me, y' mean. You want the rest of you to go hungry?"

"Jess Harper, you voracious, scheming, hen-hating, rapacious, sneaking Texan!"

 _Sounds of dire retribution, followed by laughter._

"Ain't no such thing!"

"Then just say it, Jess. For these beautiful birds and our luck in hunting today."

 _Silence. Some brief words in Apache. Silence._ T _he sound of hoof beats fading into the distance._

 **DAY 6** – _Back in the kitchen of the Sherman Relay station_

 _._

"The geese have finally started layin' again, Slim."

"Good, Jonesy. I thought the shoot-out with those renegade Sioux must have put them off the whole idea for a while."

"Just hope they'll hatch the eggs and breed us some more stock. The darn' things are lucky to be alive to lay anything. Never thought I'd see a bird actin' like a guard dog!"

"They are used as guards sometimes, Jonesy. They certainly were in ancient Rome."

"Well this ain't ancient Rome, it's wonderful Wyoming and I ain't see no birds on guard anywhere about the state."

"Except ours. And there were those geese in Laramie which upended Marfleet and his gang."

"Don't tell Jess that. He thinks it was all Napoleon."

"Napoleon certainly takes his guarding duties seriously."

"Yeah – for a duck, he's so sure of his fightin' abilities he'll take on any odds."

"Must get it from his owner!"

 _Sound of kitchen door being kicked open._

"Hey, Jonesy, I've got six goose eggs here. D'you reckon you could whip up an omelette for us?"

"Jess Harper, you egg-rustlin', voracious, schemin', hen-hatin', rapacious, sneakin' Texan!"

.

 **DAY 7** – _On the edge of the lake where Slim and Jess first met_

 _._

"Hey, look, Mike!"

"I see. Ain't never seen so many together at once, Andy."

"Haven't ever seen –"

"Let's get Slim 'n Jess to see them too."

 _Sound of thudding feet._

"Slow down, boys! Y' pants on fire or something?"

"Come and look!"

"We spotted something special."

"You're making enough noise to scare it away, whatever it is!"

"It's them, not it, Slim. Come on! Hurry!"

"Ok, but quietly."

 _Sound of some rustling._

"See!"

"Seven swans, all swimming together. They look like they've been practising their moves."

"They're as white as snow, like they ain't never been in the mud."

"Haven't ever been – but you're right, Mike, they really are amazingly white."

"Make y' wonder why. They ain't blendin' with their background at all. Just showin' up clear and easy for some hunter."

"Jess! You wouldn't!"

"There's good eatin' on a swan and –"

"Jess Harper, cut the teasing, you gluttonous, egg-rustling, voracious, scheming, hen-hating, rapacious, sneaking Texan!"

"Just sayin'."

.

 **DAY 8 –** _In the dairy of the Sherman Relay station_

 _._

"Six buckets of milk … them two cows sure are yieldin' well, considering … plenty of cream to churn … have t'get the boys on to that, m'back won't stand it for long … curds formin' nicely on the last lot o' milk I started… should have plenty of cheese soon t'add to our stores … long as I can keep the vermin out of it … an' that includes you, Mungo! Y' knows full well you ain't allowed in the dairy, so y' can get y' nose out of that milk bucket! Go on! Git! … Darn cat thinks he owns the place … 'cept when he comes across that duck. You can git out from under m'feet too, Napoleon! Ducks don't eat cheese any more'n cats do. Go an' bother Jess some! … ( _untranslatable muttering_ ) … About time he taught y' to shut doors too … can remember when this dairy used t' be real quiet …"

 _Some time later._

"Managed t' get eight cheeses outta that last lotta curd … been sittin' in the moulds long enough for sure … just need t' tip 'em out and gettem wrapped up before anyone decides that cheese-tastin' is their most important task today … now, let's see …"

 _Consternation!_

"Jess Harper, you hollow-legged, gluttonous, egg-rustlin', voracious, schemin', hen-hatin', rapacious, sneakin' Texan!"

.

 **DAY 9 –** _The Sherman Relay Station kitchen once more (well, this is a culinary version!)_

 _._

"Whatcher makin', Jonesy?"

"Queen Cakes, Mike."

"They for us?"

"No, they ain't. They're for the dance, Saturday night. The ladies like something dainty after they've been waltzing and wearin' their slippers out."

"Can I help?"

"Maybe. If y' promise not t' go samplin' all the ingredients so there's none left to make the cakes."

 _Tones of injured innocence:_ "Would I do that, Jonesy?"

"Y've got as big an appetite for y' size as that guardian o' yours! And quit the innocent looks – y' gettin' as good at it as he is!"

 _Through the open window_ : "Guess he learnt from the best, Jonesy!"

"You deceivin', hollow-legged, gluttonous, egg-rustlin', voracious, schemin', hen-hatin', rapacious, sneakin' Texan – go round up some steers!"

"Just goin' – even if I am starvin'."

"You're always starvin'!"

 _The sound of cheerful whistling fading into the distance._

"Well, can I help you, Jonesy?"

"I reckon so, Mike. I was gonna make two batches, so you can do one all by yourself."

"Ok – tell me how."

"Cream the butter into the sugar, like this."

 _Repeated thudding of spoon on bowl._

"That was hard work!"

"You ain't pounded the mace yet, young man."

 _Crunching noises from the mortar._

"That was even harder! Good job they're little and there's only two of 'em."

"Now put that in with y' butter 'n sugar. Good. Then you add rosewater and egg yolk."

"Just the yolk, Jonesy?"

"Yeah. Doesn't matter if you do get some white in it, but better if it's just the yolk."

"Why, Jonesy?"

"I guess it makes for a richer flavour, Mike. Now stir in y' flour."

"It's awful stiff, Jonesy."

"It's meant to be, Mike. Don't worry. Just mix the currants in with your hands – and no sneaky eatin'!"

"Aw, Jonesy!" ( _Squelching noises) "_ Ok, now what?"

"Whisk the egg whites till they're stiff."

 _More vigorous beating._

"Not nearly as stiff as my arms!"

"Good cookin's worth some pains, Mike. Y' need to add the egg whites to the rest, then you're ready to put the batter in the cake tins. Try t' get it nice and smooth and even."

 _Sound of concentrated breathing._

"I did it, Jonesy!"

"Yeah, good effort for y' first time, Mike. Let's get 'em into the oven."

 _Rattle of oven door and pans._

"Can't wait till they're done, Jonesy!"

"You could lick the bowl out while you're waiting."

"I could?"

 _The kind of silence you get when your mouth is full of cake mix._

"Jonesy?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Why did we make two lots of Queen Cakes?"

"Simple, Mike. We need plenty to take to the dance, but if I know Jess Harper, at least nine or ten are gonna disappear before they get there!"

.

 **DAY 10 –** _A precipitous mountainside a good way from the Sherman Relay Station_

 _._

"There he is, Andy. Lord of the mountain!"

"I see him. And there's another, a bit further down, near the scree."

"Yeah, you're right. May be two or three others around. Not more."

"Are they a family, Jess?"

"No. Those will all be males, livin' in a small group."

"Bit like us, then."

"Except we don't spend our days climbin' sheer cliffs."

"We get plenty of excitement, without doing that."

"We do? Weren't y' in an all fire hurry to leave the ranch when I first met you?"

"Guess you brought the excitement with you, Jess."

"Y'think?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you don't like climbing cliffs to get it!"

"I don't like climbin' at all, if there ain't a very good reason for it."

"A female reason?"

"Don't remind me. That woman's got a thing about cliffs!"

"Maybe the mountain goats are just trying to get away from the females too?"

"No, it's the mothers who get very defensive over their kids. Guess the males know to keep out of the way of an ornery female."

"There's another group further up. Above that big overhang."

"Yeah. They're headed down. If we're lucky, we'll see them leap over the gap from that spur to the next."

"Wow! Can they actually jump that far?"

"Easily. How many have we seen so far, Andy?"

"I can count six right now. How they climb is just amazing."

"It's their hooves. They have two toes and very rough pads. Grip the rock-face better'n any boots. Saw a dead one, close up, once. That hoof was just made for climbin'."

"How on earth … I mean how on a cliff-face did you get close enough to see that, Jess?"

"It was dead."

"Do people kill them to eat?"

"Maybe some of the tribes. But huntin' them's real difficult because of the kind of territory they can cover. A man can't climb anywhere near them and if you shot one from here, you' have a heck of a job findin' it somewhere down in the canyon."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah. I may be a ravenous, deceivin', hollow-legged, gluttonous, egg-rustlin', voracious, schemin', hen-hatin', rapacious, sneakin' Texan - but I know when my meal's got me beat."

"Look! Down there near the bottom. Nanny goats with kids."

"Four of them. That brings our total to ten, doesn't it?"

"Jess! The kids are jumping!"

"Those goats can leap twelve feet in a single bound, Andy. And the babies are on their feet within a few minutes of birth."

"Wow! There they all go, every one of them, like they were running on flat ground! You're right, Jess. They really are lords of the mountains."

.

 **DAY 11 –** _At the table of the Sherman Relay Station_

 _._

"Ouch!"

"I told you it was piping hot!"

"Where does that saying come from, Jonesy?"

"I don't know, Andy. Ask y' brother. I gotta get the rest of these pies on the table."

"Slim?"

"Well, some people say maybe it comes from Scotland, Andy. You know the Scots play bagpipes?"

"Yeah, I heard Mr. Campbell playing one day. It sounded awful!"

"Careful, Andy. The Scots are very proud of their national instrument."

"But how did bagpipes get connected with food?"

"Because at great feasts, the main dishes were brought in with a piper playing in front of them."

"So if you had more than one dish, you'd get more than one piper?"

"Maybe. But at a big banquet, that could mean ten or eleven at a time. Doesn't sound very likely."

"And you said 'maybe'. So what other explanation is there?"

"Jonesy'll show you."

"I will?"

"Yeah. Put the pie down. Now take your knife and stick it through the crust. Hear that?"

"It's the noise of the steam!"

"So it is. That's really where it comes from."

"I think I prefer the bagpipe story. What d'you think, Mike?"

"Bagpipes, if it means we can have ten or eleven pies to share!"

"You're gettin' worse'n Jess. If you ain't careful, we'll be callin' you greedy – and all the other names we call Jess."

"Jess isn't back yet. Let's get eating these pies while we can still get our fair share!"

.

 **DAY 12** \- _Loping along somewhere on the road between Laramie and the Sherman Relay Station_

 _._

"Sure be glad to get back to some of Jonesy's cooking."

"Yeah. He could cook boot-leather right now and I'd eat it."

"That figures. For you. Anyway, what's the toughest thing you've ever eaten, Jess?"

"Black Drum."

"You tried to eat a musical instrument?"

"I've been desperate, but never that desperate!"

"So what is it?"

"Fish."

"You're joking? A tough fish!"

"Yeah, real tough. And the bigger they get, the tougher they get."

"And where did you come across this fish that can resist even your appetite?"

"They catch 'em off the Texas coast. They're all right up to about 12lb. After that, it's a real battle to get the scales off so y' can actually eat the thing."

"So you reckon you need strong jaws to eat … what was it?"

"Twelve pounds of Black Drum. And it ain't just _your_ jaw, either. Those fish have teeth and jaws they can crush shellfish with."

"No kidding! Jess, why would you want to eat a twelve pound Black Drum if it's such hard work?"

"It was this way, Slim. My pa – padre - he figured he wasn't just raisin' kids to survive in the middle of the plains. So he took us lots of places, includin' the coast. And wherever we went, we had to catch it, cook it and eat it – or he'd give us hell!"

"I see. That explains a lot."

"A lot of what?"

"How you can be an insatiable, greedy, ravenous, deceiving, hollow-legged, gluttonous, egg-rustling, voracious, scheming, hen-hating, rapacious and sneaking Texan!"

.

* * *

.

Notes:

Day 1 – Mrs Benson is encountered in 'Shirt Tails'

Day 3 – the French girl in question appears in 'A List and Three Black Eyes', 'The Company of Strangers' 'Bearing Gifts' and 'Fortress of Darkened Stars'.

Day 6 – Marfleet and Napoleon clash in 'Duck Rustler'.

Day 8 – Mungo and Napoleon feature in 'Shirt Tails'.

Day 9 - Full recipe and directions for 19th Century Queen Cakes can be found at missfoodwise dot com

.

* * *

.

 **12 Days – Romantic Version**

 **.**

 **Day 1**

"You walkin' out with the new schoolmistress, Slim?"

"Maybe."

"What's her name?"

"None of your business."

"She's gonna be in charge of Mike's schooling. That's my business and I need to address her civil."

"Oh, alright. It's Miss Partridge!"

.

 **Day 2**

"So, who are you escorting to the dance on Saturday, Jess?"

"Mind your own business."

"Don't get ornery. I'm going to be there, remember, so I'm bound to find out."

"Oh, alright. Miss Dove."

"Which Miss Dove? Aren't they twins?"

"Yeah. Identical."

"They're both pretty, so what's your problem?"

"I can't tell which one I asked!".

.

 **Day 3**

"What's up, Slim? Y' look kinda flustered?"

"Nothing!"

"That nothing's makin' your face awful red!"

"It's just the sun."

"Come on, pard. Y' look like you need to get it off y' chest?"

"Oh, alright. It's that Mrs. Poulson."

"Ain't she a bit old for you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"So what's she been doin'?"

"Gossiping, that's what. With those two cronies of hers. They're just a bunch of old hens."

"So what have they been cluckin' about?"

"About Sally Travers."

"You mean about _you_ and Sally Travers."

"Mind your own business!"

"No smoke without fire, pard!"

.

 **DAY 4**

"Jess! Jess! Git in here pronto. You've got a visitor."

 _Pause_

"Sorry, Miss Black, but I'm afraid he ain't at home. Must be out on the range. I'll tell him you called."

 _Sound of departing buggy wheels_

"Y' can come down outta that loft right now, Jess Harper!"

 _Sound of slithering and the thud of boots_

"Just what in tarnation d'you think y' doin'?"

"Can't see a lady all covered in cobwebs, now can I, Jonesy?"

"And last time it was straw. And the time before that charcoal from the forge. I know y' ain't one to fuss about appearances, Jess, but y' sure are takin' it to extremes."

"So would you, Jonesy, if you were in my position."

"Y' mean four ladies callin' and wantin' to see you?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the trouble? They seem nice enough."

"The trouble is, Jonesy, I already gotta girl. And they say a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush."

.

 **DAY 5**

"I can't believe it, Slim!"

"Nor can I. Another invitation. That makes five."

"All happenin' within a couple of months, too."

"Must be the time of year. Or something in the air"

"More likely something they ate!"

"You would think that!"

"You've gotta admit any bachelor's gonna be easy prey for a woman who can cook."

"You should know."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. I reckon you've dined on a good meal with every one of those good women."

"But I ain't sellin' my freedom for a mess of pottage."

"Very biblical. Now get cleaned up or we'll be late for church."

"Can't say I'm all fire happy to see another man put his head in the matrimonial noose."

"No, the only person being happy will be the goldsmith."

"Yeah, he'll have made a nice profit on five golden rings."

.

 **DAY 6**

"I don't know what y' thinkin' of, Slim!"

"Mind your own business."

"I'm y' partner. Your business is my business."

"Only when it _is_ business. Not when it's personal."

"But our business needs cash."

"So?"

"So she's young and she's pretty and she's got plenty of money. What more d'you want?"

"A girl who doesn't giggle all the time! It's even worse when she's with those four friends of hers. She sounds like … like the poultry! It makes me want to strangle her."

"You know what they say about killin' the goose that lays the golden eggs!"

.

 **DAY 7**

 _Sound of the coach door slamming and the stage rolling away south_

"That's another one gone."

"Yeah, another beautiful woman swannin' off to find her happy ending in California."

"How many is it now?"

"Seven!"

 _Gloomy silence_

"Why is it the ones y' fancy are the ones who can't wait t' get away?"

"Maybe you don't take life seriously enough, Jess."

"Yeah, but you do and none of 'em are stayin' for you either."

"You'd think we'd be a good prospect for any right-minded young woman to want to marry!"

"Whoa! Who said anything about marriage?"

.

 **DAY 8**

"That's the eighth girl who's turned up to do the milkin'!"

"Calm down, Jonesy. You know we need help while your back is bad."

"Some help! I'm havin' to teach most of them which end of the cow is which."

"They're all very willing."

"Willin', they certainly are. But it's what they're willin' _for_ that worries me."

"I think it's charming of them. All I did was say casually at the dance that we needed someone to take the milking in hand. I had no idea so many would respond."

"Y' didn't?"

"Not at all. Especially as they must all have cows at home. Can't think what the attraction is."

"Y' can't?"

"No, but it's very helpful to have eight pairs of hands on the job."

"Slim, we've only got one cow!"

.

 **DAY 9**

 _Voices above the music of the band_

"How're y' doin', pard?"

"Six, so far. You?"

"Just gonna waltz with number seven."

"I can keep up with you!"

"Y' reckon? I reckon I'm gonna win those silver spurs off you before the night's out."

"Don't fool yourself. I've got twice your charm."

"But y' two behind now. I'm on to my eighth dancin' partner next."

 _More lively music_

"How many now?"

"Nine."

"Me too."

"But we seem to have run out of available women. Neither of us is going to get to ten."

"Just as well. My boots are killin' me!"

"Yeah, and there's a few other young men looking as if they'd like to do the same."

"You or me?"

"Both!"

"No sense in gettin' into a fight this late in the evening. Come on, I'll buy you a whiskey."

"So the bet's off?"

"Yeah, we're even. Let's drink to that!"

.

' **DAY' 10**

"Two whiskey's please, Freddie."

 _Two chairs scrapping. Two deep sighs._

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, can't think why I let myself get mixed up in a bet with you over dancin'."

"Not like you to turn down a fight, either."

"Slim, you know we never got as far as dancin' with ten women each?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's at least ten fellas just come into the saloon and they all look hoppin' mad!"

"Now don't go leaping into a confrontation, Jess. Just drink your whiskey quietly."

"Ain't me doin' the leapin', Slim"

 _Sound of two chairs crashing. Sound of two cowboys and ten opponents scraping._

 _._

' **DAY' 11**

"You dropped your hat."

"Thanks."

"You can't count, either."

"I can't? Well I ain't the one with schooling."

"There's eleven of them."

"And we ain't gonna be smoking peace-pipes with them any time soon."

"On the other hand, they aren't going to give us any trouble any time soon, either."

"May as well have another whiskey, then!"

.

 **DAY 12**

"Slim, will y' quit that bangin'!"

 _Muffled groans_

"It's not me."

"You make a hell of a noise turnin' over then!"

"I can't turn over."

"You can't?"

"No. Every time I move, I feel as if I've got a dozen drummers drumming in my head."

"Me too!"

.

* * *

.

Notes:

Day 3 - Sally Travers appears in 'Brightly shone the moon', 'My Brother's Keeper', 'Bearing Gifts', 'Silence is Golden' and 'Shirt Tails'.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Days – Episode Version**

 **(half of which was created by Westfalen)**

 **DAY 1**

On the first day of Christmas,

we found in Laramie

a mallard in fir tree.

.

 **DAY 2**

On the second day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 3**

On the third day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 4**

On the fourth day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 5**

On the fifth day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

five lawbreakers

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 6**

On the sixth day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

six posse members

five lawbreakers

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 7**

On the seventh day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

seven sudden guests

six posse members

five lawbreakers

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 8**

On the eighth day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

eight-y thousand dollars

seven sudden guests

six posse members

five lawbreakers

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 9**

On the ninth day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

nine hired gunmen

eight-y thousand dollars

seven sudden guests

six posse members

five lawbreakers

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 10**

On the tenth day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

ten Sunday shooters

nine hired gunmen

eight-y thousand dollars

seven sudden guests

six posse members

five lawbreakers

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 11**

On the eleventh day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

eleven rustled horses

ten Sunday shooters

nine hired gunmen

eight-y thousand dollars

seven sudden guests

six posse members

five lawbreakers

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

 **DAY 12**

On the twelfth day of Christmas

we found in Laramie

twelve jury members

eleven rustled horses

ten Sunday shooters

nine hired gunmen

eight-y thousand dollars

seven sudden guests

six posse members

five lawbreakers

four stagecoach horses

three hostages

two ranching pards

and a mallard in a fir tree.

.

* * *

.

Episode References:

1 - Entirely fictional, but you can't keep a good duck down!

2 – Almost every one

3 - The Iron Captain

4 - Stage Stop and many more!

5 - The Lawbreakers

6 – Double Eagles

7 – The Sound of Bells (if you include the driver)

8 – Stolen Tribute

9 – The Protectors (more or less)

10 – Sunday Shoot (probably more than 9 competitors)

11 - Company Man (10 seems about right)

12 – Man from Kansas (should be 12 in jury)

.

* * *

.

Acknowledgement: _The great creative writing of the 'Laramie' series is respectfully acknowledged. My stories are purely for pleasure and are inspired by the talents of the original authors, producers and actors._


End file.
